Every Jack will find his Jill aka Gray will find his Juvia
by Rac'coon12
Summary: Juvia moves to Magnolia to start her biology studies. She enjoys her student life along her new friends and is easily taken over by her growing affection towards a black haired hottie. Gruvia mainly but also hints of Nalu, Gale and Jerza. Rated K so far but it will improve as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1: In Desperate Need ()

Ok so the story's focus is on Juvia becoming Lucy's new roommate. As she starts her studies on Fairy Tail University she learns what it means to have family and how hard it can be to accommodate a number of things such as her scholarship, her part time job, her passion in swimming and of course her not so well working love life. Concentrates on Gruvia, but also on Nalu, Gale and Jerza.

I do not own Fairy Tail. It's all to Hiro Mashima.

Please be patient with my language and spelling. I'm no native speaker.

Chapter One: In Desperate Need For Feminine Companionship.

„Uhhh...I'm gonna kill Natsu and Gray. Can't they at least do the cleaning once in a while? They have their own apartment after all", Lucy sighs, walking around her habitation in the morning and collecting dozens of bottles. _I told them not to stay up all night. Yet it looks like half the campus drank the night away here._ As the young woman tries her best to clean up the mess her so called best friends had left her with, she wishes to find a new roommate that would shurely not be an alcohol addicted. And she needs to find a new one as fast as she could. Another month more and her bank account wouldn't pay off for sleepless nights like these or new trendy dresses she just coulnd't resist to tear off of the many mannequins she passed when shopping with her favorit companion Erza. Now that she thinks about it, Lucy still needs to send more pictures of the flat to a rather odd than promising girl. She seemed to be the only oneleft interested in the way too expensive room since it's near the campus and the public swimming pool. She didn't say much about herself. To be more precise it sounded as if someone else was writing her application.

 _Juvia is really looking forward to moving to Magnolia. Ever since she got her approval she is so excited. She will have to work hard on her Biology studies and swimming lessons because she's got a scholarship. But she would like to also make new freinds and spend much time with them (….). Juvia would bounce around if receiving an answer. Sincerly, your new roommate (hopefully)._

If not too messy, lazy or crazy, Lucy would appreciate finding a new mate. Ever since her last one moved out the boys would hang around even more often than before and besieged the empty room with two foldout mattresses. They teased her in the morning when she woke up with her hair looking like a bird's nest. They expected her during lunch time to serve them some kind of casserole. And they send her off in the evening to get them a sixer of beer. Geez, they could be a pain in the ass. But still. She loved them all. Her bullying yet most understanding one Erza, her most of the time half naked half hungover Gray and most of all, her Natsu. How to describe Natsu? He was a dull, loud, hoggish, almost broke person. But above all: He was fun to be around. He could always turn her sad expression into a happy one. After failing in an exam he would tell her not to give up, to study harder and give her a greatly intense and deep look in the eyes that would affect her in her heart. But he never realised how he could make her feel,

After finishing her hard work Lucy grabs her mobile phone in order to take more pictures. Just then, she's a little scared when her phone starts to ring in her hand. Thinking of the devil it's her practically new roommate.

„Yeah? Juvia it is, right?", Lucy asked.

„Y-Yes, this is Juvia. Juvia haven't heard from Lucy yet, so she called to make sure whether she still stands a chance for the apartment or not. Uhm...so.."

She appears even shyer than expected with her voice going more and more quiet along her sentence. „Hey listen, no worries. I was just about to send you more pictures. But since I got you on the phone, why not make a video call? I could show you around right now.", Lucy suggests.

Juvia joyfully approves and turns on her camera. Now looking at each other the two of them greet again. Lucy then starts her little sightseeing, holding her phone like making selfies so Juvia could see her along the tour.

„Ok, now this is our corridor. Your room is to the right.", she turns and enters the light-flooded rectangulared room,

„Sorry for the chaos, the matresses on the floor will be moved out. But you can keep the bed, the wardrobe and the desk."

„It's really bright and large. Juvia's never had such a big room before.", Juvia points out.

 _What's up with this girl? Talking in 3rd-person again..._ Lucy wonders, lightly looking confused.

„Well, I'm glad you like it. Now let's go to the kitchen. It's next to your room and at the end of the corridor. Very simple, isn't it? The table here on the left is an extending one and the sofa to the right pretty mch fullfills its usage as a sleeper everytime Erza or Gray passes out after having too much to drink You will get to know them, they are pretty funny to chill with...", Lucy stops after already going to much into detail. She doesn't want to scare Juvia off, so she better not go into that any more.

„Ähm, well. ..", she chuckles, „the best part of the kitchen is the balkony. We barbecue during summer time, like, once a week at least."

After showing Juvia the bathroom while boasting about their large corner bathtub she shares her own room with her. Lucy's is a little smaller than the other one, since its size and the size of the bathroom together match the extend of (Juvia's) room. On the one hand Lucy keeps her room always neat, at least as best as she could having Natsu around her. On the other hand she saves all the little things that remind her of her friends and detects more little spots to put them. Photos with the gang of when they visited Crocus, her Secret Santa gift (a special edition of Lucy's favorit book series) by her fellow student Levy, postcards and other stuff like that. Lucy then turns her phone and switches to the front cam so she can see Juvia's face again.

„So, what do you mean?", she asks Juvia.

„Juvia finds your apartment very lovely and Lucy seems like a very lovely person herself, the way she talks about her apartment and her friends. Juvia would very much like to move in. But she understands if you need more time. There must be many more interested parties, so...". She really is some kind of weirdo, but Juvia also appears to be honest, polite and btw very pretty with her long blue wavy hair. Perhaps Juvia is the feminine support she needed to finally regain some sorf of order in her little world of male chaos. After all Erza couldn't possibly fill that role. As a conclusion Lucy couldn't see a reason why not to try this with Juvia. And besides, she is tired of searching any longer.

„I don't think I need more time. You can have it. Be prepared to make new mates and great experiences during your college life", saying that, Lucy twinkles and they end their call shortly after. What Lucy cannot know is that Juvia piercingly yells back at her home, so happy she finally found a place to stay. What Lucy does know is that she will have to work on Juvias way of talking. Who on earth would talk in 3rd-person...


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Chapter Two: First Impressions

Juvia is very excited to finally set up her little home at Lucy's. Well, to be more exact it is going to be hers too. For the last week Juvia had several calls with Lucy regarding her first visit, when and where to grab her keys and how to sign into her courses at Fairy Tail University. During those calls Lucy gave her little hints to not refer to herself in 3rd-person from time to time as it may sound a little bizarre to other people. Ever since Juvia immediatly tried her best to do so but could still catch herself doing the opposite. But for now she needs to focus on the map on her phone. Even if Magnolia is not as a large city as the capital Juvia easily gets confused with her mental map. Orientation has never and will never be her best trait. She targets the next wise enough appearing man she is about to pass and addresses him:

„Juvia is, uhm, I am sorry to ask, but can you help me finding this place?" She points onto her phone and shares it with him. The young man starts to grin and indicates on the building behind her: „This one, young lady. Try to hold the map the right way the next time." Slightly laughing in emberressment she thanks him and crosses the street for her destination.

 _Great Juvia, perfect impression you gave there. Please don't emberress yourself infront of your new roommate!_

Comparing her position on the map with the address Juvia looks up her phone and stares at a tall building. But where is Lucy? She promised to wait for her downstairs. Be that as it may she walks over to the door bells, searching for the right Name. There it is, She rings the door bell and waits. One second. Three seconds. Ten seconds. Then, finally, someone answers. Astonished, Juvia is listening to a male instead of a female voice that is asking her who she is.

„It is Juvia. She, uhm, I'm supposed to meet up with Lucy. She lives here, right?"

„Oh yes, yes, of course. Is it that late already? Well, I'll get you downstairs and show you the way up. Wait for me!"

Juvia doesn't know what to expect exactly. But she waits. And the young man that the voice belongs to stands right infront of her. He greets her with a bright smile, his pink(!) hair all messy and streches his hand out to her just to strip off half her arm while shaking it: „Hey, I'm Natsu. Lucy wasn't sure if she would make it. Something with her job got in the way. But here, she gave me your keys and I'll show you around". He turns around, they climb up the stairs and start to have a little get-to-know-each-other.

„Thanks for taking care of Juvia. Lucy talks a lot about you. You seem very close"

„Well yeah, we've known each other for a year now. And she cooks for me every so often. I'd starve without her."

„So Juvia can estimate to see you around from time to time", Juvia states with a smile but instead of receiving one in response Natsu questions her with eager eyes an a close look:

„Why are you talking in 3rd-person? Don't be so formal. You don't need to, you know."

 _Ahh, Juvia has , no, I have done it again! Try harder, try harder, Juvia!_

„Just an old habbit I am trying to get rid off", she chuckles and veers off the topic.

When they arrive the highest floor of the building Juvia sneaks a peek at an lightly opened door. Natsu leads the way and starts to talk to a person other than Juvia.

„Yo, Dude, we're here".

Shortly after Juvia and Natsu are standing in the corridor facing another friend of Lucy's Juvia heard of. This handsome young man must be Gray. At least Juvia hopes so with nervousness and heatness taking over her body. As the black haired man comes over to greet properly Juvia's heart starts to beat even faster.

„Hey, I'm Gray, nice to meet you. Ever been to Magnolia before?"

 _Oh that voice, and those eyes, and worst of all: his body, completely exposing his torso. First impression matters. Don't act ridiculously, Juvia!_

„H-hi, I'm Juvia. And no, first time here. But Lucy will certainly show me all there is to know and see in this town", Juvia states, cheeks all red.

„Where's all your stuff btw?"

 _Oh what Juvia could do to these muscles, and what these muscles could to to her..._

„Hey, you listening?"

 _Please be single!_

„She seems kinda absent"

 _No, wait, what if he is into Lucy? Why would he be half naked if not? Do I have to live around a love rival? That can't be!_

„There were no boxes downstairs"

 _Juvia needs to make a sweet impression on him!_

When a waving hand shows up before her head trying to awake Juvia from her daydreaming she looks at Natsu in confusion. „What? Juvia, I mean, I didn't quite listen there, sorry", Juvia says, still in her little panic mood. „Get out of my way! Juvia needs to forge out a plan on how to get her layed by this athletic Adonis", she mumbles, not realising she is not thinking to herself any more.

„What are you saying there?", Natsu questions. „Oh nothing. Forget it".

„Only weirdos talk to themselves...", Gray declares as he walks towards the kitchen, „no work, no burgers, no beer. Imma go home then", he explains.

 _Noooo, he's not supposed to go and think that way!_

„Your stuff", Natsu repeats, „where is it. Lucy asked us to help you with that."

Back to reality she almost forgot she came to move in here. She checks her watch and counts the hours she's taken to get here and how long the moving company would take.

„It's about to be delivered in half an hour I think. I made sure I get here first in case I'm delayed. You don't have to but you can wait as you're already here", Juvia suggests in hope it would make Gray stay.

So they all head to the kitchen and wait. Juvia feels little bit outstanding as the two boys have much to talk about and she doesn't know how to include herself. Still giving Gray much more glares than she should to cover her affection Juvia stays silent for most of the time. Eventually, her phone rings and Juvia recognizes the number of her moving company.

It doesn't take them too long to gather all her stuff. All together there were eight strong arms that manage to carry her boxes all the stairs up. But of course, Juvia's eyes would find their way only to Gray's lightly sweaty body. While the men take on their task Juvia remains in her room instructing them where to leave the boxes and furniture. After the work is done Juvia dismisses the company with a warm smile. She paces back to the kitchen where Natsu and Gray sat down to relax, Natsu laying on the sofa and Gray sitting on a chair next to the table. Juvia decides to take a seat next to Gray.

„Thank you very much. You helped Juvia, I mean, you helped me a lot"

„You know, gotta make us dinner sometime as a repayment", Natsu grins.

„S-sure, what do you prefer? And where do I find the next supermarket?", Juvia asks.

„That was a joke, you ain't gotta do anything in return", Natsu laughes, „that's what friends are for".

 _They use the word so casually. We barely even know each other._

A loud growling resonates through the room.

„When is Lucy comming back? She better brings along some food...", Gray grunts.

Speaking of which, they hear the front door being opened.

„Guys, I'm so so so sorry. Juvia, you there?", the voice makes its way towards the kitchen as Lucy can already see Natsu laying on the sofa.

„You made it! Hey I'm reeeaaally happy to have you here. They didn't try any mean jokes on you, did they?", Lucy now pointed to Natsu before taking Juvia in a deep and sincere hug.

„What is that supposed to mean?", Natsu interposes.

„No, no, they were all supportive an kind. I'm also relieved to finally be here", Juvia states.

„Ok, to make up I brought some sodas, snacks and yes, also beer."

„YES!"

„You're the best!"

They fold out the table and share all the goods. The way those three interact makes Juvia want to be a part of that gang too. As the evening goes by she feels more and more included, especially by the help of Lucy. Still, Juvia is not sure whether Lucy may be in love with Gray or not. She could even be in love with Natsu the way they tease and laugh with each other. Anyway, this should become Juvia's new home and she would work on that. And of course she would try to make this hottie sitting next to her go crazy about her.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

Chapter Three: Good Morning

Juvia wakes up, slowly realising that she no longer lives in Oak Town but in Magnolia as she turns her head to the right and looks out her window. She rises her torso a bit to have a better look around. She remained the furniture where her predecessor had left them. Her desk to the left, the same wall that her door is placed. Her wardrobe infront of her next to some shelves that would hold her TV, books and very few personal items. And in the middle of the room a rather big sofa that adjoins her bed at the end so she could watch TV in both positions: laying on her bed or sitting on the sofa.. Juvia sighs. She still has to unwrap all her packing cases. Then, maybe, she would feel more comfortable. After all, Juvia didn't know anybody from around here and the only one person she would call her friend was still back in Oak Town. She really misses her good old friend Gajeel. As a result Juvia gets up, walks around her boxes and heads across their corridor to the bathroom. Her morning routine calls her and she needs to pee, to drink coffee and to brush her teeth before unpacking all her stuff. The moment she opens the door to the bathroom she immediately gasps. Right in front of her there is Gray. They are looking at each other, both startled and in need of words .Gray has an excuse. He his brushing his teeth. But Juvia's lack of words only seems awkward. Why would he be here this early? Why would he be in only his boxers? And why can't Juvia bring out a word?

„Mhm, morning?", he mutters, foam filling his mouth.

„M-morning...why, what are you doing here and why do you...", Juvia drops her expression but points to Gray's lower body where he was certaintly missing his pants. Gray spits out the foam and smirks. „Well,you're no one to talk".

Juvia shrieks by the realisation of not wearing anything but her underwear herself. Head fully blushed she runs back to her room and closes her door. Leaning against said door she sinks down and covers her face with her hands.

 _Why is this happening? Of all people... Juvia can't take this._

„Hey, sorry to scare you there. Natsu passed out in Lucy's room and I happend to sleep on the sofa. Didn't you hear us? We were pretty loud after you went to sleep."

„It's alright. Juvia became really tired. I ähm. Just lock the door next time, will you?"

As much as Juvia likes to grab ta view on that body, being caught out of the blue is to heavy for her heart.

„I'm done in the bathroom, you can go. In case you want some coffee you can join me in the kitchen afterwards."

 _Who's apartment was this again?_

She does as he had suggested. Getting dressed in shorts and an old festival shirt she finishes her morning routine in the bathroom. Subsequently, she takes her seat in the kitchen. He had already placed a mug of coffee right in front of her and she grabs it. She snatches a brief look at her adorable Gray before sipping her delicious elixir of life. He was looking down on his phone, reading an article. She wants to start a conversation. One that would not make her appear like an idiot for once. But how? Flirting and getting men's attention isn't one of her best features either. Maybe just keep it simple.

„What are you reading there?"

He doesn't rise his gaze while responding: „Just checking some results and time records of last season's swimming participants".

Swimming? He's interested in swimming? That's the best pass she could wish for. She actually IS a professional swimmer. That's how she got her scholarship.

„You're into swimming?"

„I plan to pass this season's qualification. I want to participate in this year's regional championship and go to Crocus."

„That's funny, this year I also want to compete." Now she got his attention. He is looking up to her in puzzlement, asking for an explanation. „I qualified last year, but I had to cancel during some private stuff...But this year will be different. Not only will I participate I want to win a medal!", she confidently said wearing a smile.

„You what? How come I've never heard of you?"

„As I said, I qualified but couldn't compete. Someone else had the chance and no one outside my town would hear my name"

„So you must be really good then?", he seems quite interested.

„Do you want me to teach you a lesson since you couldn't pass the qualifying last year?",she teases and tries to sound sexy.

 _Bold move, Juvia! Where did that come from. U got it. I knew you got it in you!_

„Haha, how cute. Got me there. But I know what I do. Thanks though".

 _Cute? I tried to be seductive! But hey, I can work with cute. Better than weird._

Back with his interest focused on his phone the conversation seems to be over. Juvia uprises in order to get to the fridge. She swoops for some leftovers from yesterday and goes to her room. Little did she know that her enticing Gray followd her movement behind her back and was yet again surprised to see her shirt. He didn't give it much attention before but she must've got it from Rock Anthem. Tickets to that festival were hard to get and very expensive. How come this girl that showed up so shy and odd in the first place turns out to be a sportswoman and rock addicted? Maybe she'll be fun to have around after all and make a good match for their circle of friends.


	4. Chapter 4: New Memories

Chapter Four: New Memories

 _Let's go, Juvia. You can do this. It's not like you got dozens of bits an pieces to unpack._

Juvia decides to start with her desk. She wants her utensils for work and university to find their place first. And it is the easiest task to handle. She continues with her clothes. She's never perseived but there were two colors standing out the most: blue and black. The third one to follow would be white but aside from that – not so much to select. But hey, her favorit topic is the ocean and she is certain she would specialize her Biology studies into that direction someday. Aside from that she likes to swim. It's only natural for her to like that color, right? After dealing with her clothes she packs out her most important box. The one containing all her important objects. Very few photos. Three to be exact. One of her parents as a young couple. She can barely remember them as they passed away when she was at the age of six. One of her uncle. He also passed away a few years after but took great care of here until then. And one of herself holding onto her bestie, smiling from one cheek to another while he wasn't even looking into the camera, slightly pissed. She gives a false laugh remembering Gajeel and how annoyed he could be with so many things. But they share many memories and had tough times they went through – both of them. Juvia places all of the pictures in one of her shelves on the right sight next to her TV. Cpmpared to Lucy's room hers looks like somebody hasn't moved in fully yet. But these are the only things Juvia owns. She resolves that thought by trying to collect as many new memories as Lucy has. Maybe even more. With her hands on her waist Juvia nods to herself and thinks rather proud. She's come this far. Starting her new life with upcoming new friends, her occupational future within reach and a new love to focus on.

It's still her first day in Magnolia. Lucy told her she wouldn't have to do anything for signing into any courses before next week's monday. And that's five days ahead. Til then Juvia will make sure to visit the public swimming pool, the ocean that is only ten minutes away by train, the best location for grabbing a burger and her beloved Gray's apartment. Which one to start with?

Right then and there Juvia notices a noisy rumble comming from her rommate's chamber.

„What the fuck, Natsu? Get out, NOW!", another rumble.

„Lucy, calm down, not the first time, is it?"

„Out, now!"

Juvia giggles at the imagination of what could possibly be happening there. A moment after she leaves her room just to find an angry Natsu thrown out of Lucy's room, her leg still in the air as if the had literally kicked him out.

„Sorry you have to witness this, but Natsu is being an idiot. Happens all the time. Don't concern yourself with it", Lucy illuminates stony-faced.

„Juvia, don't listen to her. She .. OUCH!"

Lucy grips Natsu by his shirt and shows him the remaining way out, slams the front door and leaves for good towards the kitchen. Juvia follows. „What happened?"

„He was in my bed! Next to me! And I was only wearing my panties and bra. How emberressing..."

„I kinda understand...", Juvia adds remembering her morning.

„His lack of privacy is incredible"

„Now Juvia wonders, do you like each other?"

„WHAT?! NO! And btw you did it again. The Juvia thing."

„Then is there anybody else you're interested in? Like...Gray...maybe? You seem so intimate with each other"

„No way, they are, like, family, that's why. I mean, I do love them, but in the brother-like-way."

„But Lucy,your face is all red, you look exactly like me in the morning", Juvia clarifies.

„I'm in rage mode, that's why. And what do you mean like you in the morning?"

„I somehow bumped into Gray this morning when he was in the bathroom. He was in his unterwear, I was in my underwear... pretty sore", the blue haired girl says as she turns away her gaze from Lucy. „Don't tell me you like him? Kinky Gray? Really?"

„He's not kinky, he's handsome, alluring, funny..."

„Well, you can have him, just, be careful. As a friend he's cool, reliable, trustworthy, humorous. But never have I ever seen him trying to get a girlfriend. He's goofing around and playing. You shouldn't get your hopes... Hey, are you even listening? I lost her somewhere the way I guess...", Lucy sighs.

 _Lucy is no love rival! And Gray is single! Or is she trying to pull a trick? No, she has to have a thing for Natsu. If not, I will make her so Gray is all mine!_


	5. Chapter 5: Swimming Lessons

Again, I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

Chapter Five: Swimming Lessons

I think I'll keep on switching the point of view as I continue with the chapters. So don't get confused. This time it's Gray's pov.

It's wednesday. And wednesdays are swimming days. If Gray really plans to take part in the upcoming qualification round he would have to train fiercly. He withstood the temptation of playing street fighter or any other playstation game with Natsu the night before and got up early instead. This way he's always the first and almost the only one to get into the pool. Other swimmers usually choose tuesdays and thursdays for training because those days allow a discount for students. During his cold shower he remembers his short conversation with Lucy's new flatmate. What was her name again?

Something that reminded him of water or rain maybe? Anyway, she told him she was an athlete in swimming. It would doubtlessly suit her hair style. She caught his eye because of her big blue eyes and her likewise blue hair. Very uncommon, yet it fits her strange overall appearance. The way she was staring at him when first greeting him. Really, those kind of girls really get on Gray's nerves. Mostly, he bumps into idolizing girls like that when he's at a crowded party with his friends. There would always be at least one cracy chick drooling over him from further afar that starts to stalk him for a while afterwards. Looking for him in the same courses, writing him on fairybook, starting awkward an painful talks with him in person. Why is it invariably him who's a magnet for lunatics? One time a besotted kook sussed out his address and sent him her hopefully unworn underwear on a weekly basis.

Well, abandoning that memory he seeks out the pool and walks over to the starting block. As expected, no one's aound. Perfect. He dons his swimming cap and goggles and starts his routine. His thoughts submerge the same way and shortly after he's completely fallen into a trance, his exercise is moving on its own. He continues like that for some time until he goes on a break. As he left a bottle of water next to his starting block he stays inside the cold water surrounding his warmed up muscles. He somehow enjoys this state of flimsy freezing under water.

He is jolted out of his daydreams when his eyes catch the frame of a body walking out of the women's shower cubicles.

 _Someone else got the same idea as me, huh?_

The girl's eyes and hair are already covered by her cap ang goggles. The only thing left to be admired is her very well shaped figure. Though, she's wearing a one-piece swimsuit. How would she look in a bikini? Gray's eyes follow her walking towards the pool.

 _Does she even recognize she's not alone?_

So for the next twenty minutes Gray succumbs to the temptation of watching her doing her routine. Quite a pro he has to admit. Svelte technique, fine body tension, great speed. At that moment he has to remember the scene with that blue haired girl again. What are the chances that she's chosen the same day and time like him after boasting about her talent?

 _No need to think about that, Gray._

He carries on with his training and finally gets out the pool. As he does and passes the girl's lane he must scare the death out of her. Making a break at her starting block she shrieks and raises her head.

„Sorry there, didn't mean to scare you", Gray explains.

„It's you?", the girl assumes.

„Do I know you?". The female uncovers her head and reveals her appearance.

 _You gotta be kiddin me! It IS her. That weird bluenette from yesterday!_

„Whow, it's you! What was your name again? I'm sorry, I forgot", Gray asks.

„Juvia. And you're Gray, right? I thought I was alone. Do you come here often?"

„Well yeah, as I said, I plan on being a big number in this year's championship."

„I hope you'll achieve your goal!". Juvia wears a big and gentle smile while saying this. Switching her mien into a intimidated one she takes her courage in both hands and asks about his subsequent plans for the day: „Would you maybe like to nosh together? I mean, when we're finished?"

„I'm already finished and about to leave, so..."

„Oh, ok...maybe next time", Gray notices her disenchantment. He doesn't want to raise her hopes but since he really IS hungry and snacking together's always better than alone, he's willing to agree. „Well, I could wait for you outside and show you around. As a newbie you should know where to get the best sandwitch" he recommends, his hand scratching the back of his head.

Juvia accepts cheerfully.

„I won't take too long. And after our little sightseeing and brunch you could show me your apartment. You seem to come on over to our's rather often so it's only fair, right?", she grins.

There wasn't even enough time to object. Juvia's already continuing with her training and leaves behind a overchallenged Gray who needs a little more time to handle her response.

 _What? Did she just invited herself over? I only wanted to be polite and have a snack! What have I gotten myself into..._

Poor Gray. Next one will be a little longer and about Gray's and Juvia's first „date" and maybe Juvia accomplishes her goal in becoming more interesting in Gray's eyes. Or, maybe she'll have to work harder on that.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Come On-A My House

I do not own fairy tail.

Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Come On-A My House

Juvia really made sure Gray wouldn't have to wait long. He positioned himself on a bench in front of the public swimming pool and is now dawdling away playing with his phone. Until she comes out and runs up to him.

 _Isn't she a little warm? It's early summer and she is wearing hoody, jeans and boots. But maybe it's just me. I'm always very warm._

"Hey, so where are we going?" she asks excited, ready to head wherever he would take her. Gray gets up and leads the way. When they arrive at Tommy's [a burger hangout that serves anything brunch alike and of course, burgers] Gray's stomach is already calling for attention. Tommy's is the best according to Gray and Juvia has to at least try the most common sandwitch: the double decker special with extra onions, bacon and cheese.

Gray literally gobbles his one. Juvia on the other hand has a hard time taking her "sandwitch". Overchallenged she lets half her topping dropping out while her hands are covered in morted cheese.

"What are you doing?" Gray questions half in surprise half suppressing his laughter.

"I don't know how to eat such stuff. Never done before..." she admits in embarressment.

"Tzz... well, I'll show you" he sighs and demonstrates in order to help that poor little girl to finally fill her belly.

 _Juvia, you're weird. Cute but defenitely peculiar._

Both of them certainly gratified start to natter and get to know each other better. Gray's actually interested in her after seeing her training. What else could there be that you wouldn't see at first view? She tells him about her field of study (biology) and how much she likes the ocean. During this summer she hopes to visit it as much as possible now that she had moved closer to it. He in return gossips about his rivalry amongst him an Natsu about notes. They study the same subject (sports management) but wanted to specialize in different direction. Gray doesn't plan on leaving the field of swimming and Natsu's all fired up for basketball. There was a third friend called Erza who seems to be close to all of them ever since they started their studies. Also pottering at sports management she concentrates on the area of martial arts. And she was the best of her year. Not to mention her own talents at martial arts. Juvia imagines her to be a wild tiger based on Gray's description...

"You need to meet her in person. Kinda hard to characterize her without being mean cuz she really is a great person and friend. Once she's convinced you're in tune with the group and you've got decent intensions she's the best."

Listening to those sweet words about another girl gives Juvia unpleasant vibes. Maybe Lucy is out of the game but this Erza looms large regarding Gray.

"Sounds like you might be in love with that Erza" Juvia alleges disenchanted.

"What, Erza?! No way. She'd beat the fuck out of me, my life, my habits. No. Just friends." The idea itself is enough for Gray to shake his head to get rid of that awkward picture in his head.

"What a relief!" Juvia exhales.

"What?"

"What?"

Blushing at each other Gray resolves on ending this conversation for that day.

"So, guess we're finished here. Imma..."

"Are you going to show me your flat now?"

 _What?!_

 _Right, how could I forget about that? She doesn't know the meaning of privacy. Kinda reminds me of a pink haired jerk._

"Sure..." Gray surrenders and crunches with his teeth.

Hitting his home Gray opened the door for Juvia to get in.

"Make yourself at home. My room..." but before Gray is able to have a say Juvia's already on her way to the first room on the right side - his room. As if she knew...

 _Sure, go ahead. It's not like I feel discomforting with an almost unknown girl sniffing around my stuff._

"You keep all kinds of knick-knacks, do you?" Gray heard Juvia giggling at that. He trails her and finds himself standing next to her in his room. Usually, this scenario ends up in the following way: Gray alone with a female he'd only known for a few hours - kissing - removing clothes if not happened so far - groping - sexual intercourse - falling asleep.

 _Skip that thought Gray! It's your friend's new roommate!_

"Clothes and dirty laundry most of all. Sorry, didn't know I was expecting any visitor..."

"You like video games?" _Never taking off your curious fasade, hm?_

"Yeah, another opportunity for Natsu and me to challenge each other. Wanna try a round?" Gray pushes his luck with high hopes for her to reject and leave. Juvia doesn't create the impression of being a gambler.

"Sure, why not!" _What?!_

"Ahm, ok, let's play this one. It's a classic. Ever heard Street Fighter? It's advantageous for beginners. If you don't know what to do just push all buttons at once and go crazy on them. This way you obtain damage one way or the other. Loser's gonna buy the meal next time after training"

"I'm so anxious to play!" _As if. I know it's nasty but you'll lern your lesson!_

So they play. One round. Another one. A third one and after that Gray loses count how many times he tried to beat her. Yes! HE is losing to HER! He cannot believe it. She fucked with him. Playing all dumb and naive when in reality she is a pro. But he wants to at least win one single game.

No chance. He relinquishes all hopes and leans back on his sofa. He is sure he heard something break inside his torso. Looking to his right he presses for an answer.

"OK, share your secret with me! Why are you so good at this?"

"Maybe I've got a good friend with an aggression problem. And maybe that friend needed an opponent for his anger management. Over the years I became fairly good."

Gray groans. That explaines her level but saying it so bashfully Gray's even more disappointed in himself. Not only did he lose. He will have to buy her meal the next time. But he was right about that woman. There are planty of shapes to explore. Still waters run deep, correct? Especially for a cute professional swimmer with the propensity for brutal video games.

So far, so good. We need more tension. Voluptuous tension...


	7. Chapter 7: Home Party

After finishing my other storie _What is means to wait_ it's time to continue this one. I'm really excited.

Juvia's pov here and there.

I don't owe Fairy Tail.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Home Party.

"ERZAAAA!" As soon as Lucy spots Erza at the railway station she can't contain herself. Running like a scalded cat she almost knocks Erza down as she hugs her dear friend.

"I've missed you so much! And I have so much to tell you. I have a new roommate. Her name is Juvia. Kinda odd but in a cute way. And the boys... They need you. I mean. I need you to take care of them. What was your tournament like? How have yo-"

"LUCY! Stop it. I missed you, too. But I can't breath. We can talk about all that when we get home."

Erza was busy with her martial arts matches the last weeks and finally returned. Lucy was really looking forward to her comeback. The whole time Natsu and Gray were freaking her out and she is not anywhere near policing their temper like Erza does. Though, ever since Juvia moved in Lucy could swear Gray came over a shade less than Natsu...

During their walk home to Erza's apartment or to be more precise her loft Lucy insists on hearing about her stay in Crocus. As expected Erza defended her title as the winner of the National female Kendo championship of Fiore. After all Erza has to collect her titles as to pay all her bills and lavish spending. The moment the girls arrive at her place Lucy arranges two cups for tee and they chill out in the kitchen-cum-living room-cum-gaming room-cum-workroom.

"So, the two imbeciles keep messing around and neglect their duties? I'll kick their asses as soon as I see them..." Erza is very well aware of her role as the one responsible for their foolishness.

"Well, it's not that bad, Erza" Lucy chuckles plastic alike. She wants to share her pain but if Erza was serious the boys will have to face true evil. Erza can behave like the big buff brother the three of them never had.

"They didn't revise their last semester's studies, did they? Do they practice for their sports at least?" Erza just has to go into it.

"Y-yes, I think so. Gray especially. Juvia, my new roomie, coincidentally is a swimmer, too. I think they train two or three times a week."

"Something going on between the two of them? It's been a while since he got laid, I mean, for his standards, right?." Erza smirks.

"Well, Juvia seems to be into Gray, but she's a little bookish romantic. I'm not so sure if they made a good match." Lucy would love to support her new friend's love life. But with Gray? Juvia talks about him so much and has an absolutely big interest in him. Though, Gray is no one to be lovestuck in any way. Juvia had to work on that adamantly.

"And what about you? Have you finally admitted your feelings towards Natsu?"

"WHAT?!" Lucy blushed. What kind of feelings? Lucy didn't have _that_ sorf of feelings, did she? But it's Erza who is sitting in front of Lucy. She can read peoples's minds and hearts like they were open books.

Not facing Erza's gaze Lucy wants to shake off the topic.

"Natsu's not the type of guy I'm into! He's loud, untidy, greedy, emotionally dull... Besides, what about you and Jellal? Did you see him in Crocus?"

Now it's Erza who flushes. Jellal is the only issue that brings redness to Erza's face.

"Y-yeah, but there was not much time we could spend together." She looks like she was regretting one or two things she couldn't accomplish to take care of.

"Anyway. It's the first week of this summer's term. And now that the championship is over I can drink again! I want to party! Same occasion, same date, same special drinks!"

"So you want to hold your legendary contra-learning-extreme-home-party?" Lucy giggles to herself by the thought of that. The last time Erza invited over a bunch of people it ecalated in the true sense of the word. They got totally wasted, the boys ate Erza's fridge's capacity right up which caused her to rampage and break several fitments. Lucy lost half her clothtes (how the hell do you lose your clothes at a party anyway?). And it took Erza two days to clean up the mess.

"You betcha!"

* * *

It was friday evening. The first week of semester went by at a great pace. Lucy was so excited about the upcoming weekend that she couldn't stop talking about it. She planned her outfit, she reminisced about the last time she was able to have an exuberant night with her best friends and she made a list of drinks she wouldn't allow Erza to buy. Energy drinks are waaay too dangerous for Natsu, Gray and even Erza herself because their personalities changed completely - and not in a beneficial way. More violence, more destruction, more contests regarding their hard-drinking capability. Lucy doesn't want to deal with that. She doesn't want Juvia to deal with that at her first party with her new buddies either.

While treating themselves to pre-drinking Lucy helps Juvia to pick the right outfit.

"Juvia, you know, this is a party. Do you really feel comfortable with _this_?" They are standing in Juvia's room, right in front of her mirror next to her wardrobe. Juvia chose long wide jeans and a hoodie up to her throat that covered every little bit of her body.

"I'm not familiar with parties. And I doubtlessly don't want to show too much skin" Giving Lucy a reproachful look Juvia eximines her short skirt and cropped top.

"Huh..." Lucy sighs, "Look, you want to make a lasting impression on Gray, right? From what I know he likes sexy and flirty girls. Don't be so shy. You don't need to, trust me! Besides, you don't have a problem wearing a swimsuit." Lucy wants to bolster her up the best she can. Bringing up Gray always heps. And Juvia is all ears as a result.

"You know what? I'll borrow you some cute but not too revealing hot pants and a nice shirt. They'll suit you, I promise!"

"O-okay." If that will attract Gray's attention Juvia'd confide in Lucy. Juvia dresses up in short black leather pants and a dark blue high-necked but close-fitting top. Eying herself up in the mirror again Juvia decides to stay in that outfit. Though, she will cover her torso with a thin jacket, just in case.

On their ride to Erza Lucy and Juvia gossip about people Juvia is going to meet. Knowing her friends Lucy wants to prepare Juvia for the worst case scenario that could happen. Like, to always have her cup full with water when talking to Cana. Otherwise she would refill Juvia's drink with whatever gnat's piss she'd brought to the party. Or, to find Mira in case Juvia wants to have a nice talk in order to back down from the raging mob.

Time flies by and the girls find themselves in front of Erza's palace-like homestead. They can already hear the blasting music. As the ladies open the unlocked door and walk in Juvia is amazed.

"Wow, is this some celebrity's den?" Lucy snickers in response.

"Erza's quite successful. You can look at her trohies over there" , Lucy points to a cabinet to the left standing next to a foosball table, "but don't ask her about them. She will never stop telling tails and get lost in them, especially when intoxicated. You- Hey, are you listening?"

Juvia is absolutely not listening. Her eyes are mesmerized and fixed to a certain guy's physique. His black accentuating tank top under a casual plaid shirt just fit his messy hair style. Juvia is completely delighted.

 _He is just so damn hot! Maybe starting today he finally looks at me the same way. Even if only for a little bit._

 _We hang out a lot because of our sports, same clique, same taste in food. But as for now I'm just a friend for him._

 _Juvia, pull yourself together. For once, don't be a social catastrophe!_

Lucy guides Juvia the way to Erza's _kitchen._ The moment they get closer the boys start to battle with each other: Natsu and Gray are both chugging a bottle of beer to ascertain who's better at it. Erza looks as jubilant as if she had already won against them.

"Hey guys, seems you're already in a good mood?" Lucy assumes.

"Hey, these two idiots still need to figure out who's less of a loser." Erza provokes. But once she spots Juvia she indicates interest in the unknown girl.

"Oh, you must be Juvia! Heard a lot about you", she grins.

"Y-yes. It's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, too."

 _So this is the legendary, powerful, bossy yet caring Erza. She's pretty. Too pretty. And she seems nice._

 _Hopefully she's really no love riv-_

"HAA! Still more slowly than me! Natsu, Gray, you suck ass", Erza cacks up deafeningly and chucks her own empty bottle on the ground, "HAHAHAHA"

 _Ok, get it. THAT is why they are scared of her from time to time..._

Juvia and Lucy both affect a silent laugh. The male rivals grunt in defeat and dart an angry glance at Erza.

"Are we too early?", Lucy asks and Juvia listens curiously as she's never been invited to a home party before.

"Kinda, but Cana promised to come soon along with the Strausses. Guess that leaves us time for a round of table football" Erza rubs her hands enthusiastically and leads the rest to her little play area.

Hereby, the party slowly but surely heats up. One after another arrives. Erza almost manages to salute every single guest with a shot, whether they like it or not. How does she know so many people? Juvia is not even close to remember all the names she's been told (neither does Lucy since Erza ordinarily asks whole Fairy Tail to come over for her party - and they all come - nine times out of ten).

There are people dancing in the living room, others tackling prepared snacks in the kitchen and others again talking, flirting, laughing in every little corner Erza's apartment can offer.

One person Juvia does memorize is Levy, a fellow student of Lucy's. The three of them chill out on a sofa and gabble about their first week, their free time activities and of course - boys.

"Lucy, come on, there must be _something_ between you and Natsu!", Levy persists.

"Levy, please... stop it." Lucy seems rather frustrated. But Juvia needs to twist the knife.

"I've sensed some sexual tension, too. Everytime Natsu sneaks into your room you pretend he's annoying, but deep down inside I think you enjoy having him around." There you go, Juvia. Punching your first friend right in the gut.

"Even if, look at him. When does he ever act like he's interested in me in a romantic way?" They hit the nail. Lucy actually does feel something for Natsu. But they don't believe it's one-sided. Levy tries her best to encourage her.

"When he wants to eat with you, when he wants to learn with you, when he seeks for a good advice, when he just wants to spend time with you."

"He's lazy. He wants me to cook for him, he wants me to do his homework, he wants to cast his cares on me and he just wants to kill time. Nothing more..."

"Levy is right, I know how foolishly fond I can look. Natsu appears the same when he's around you". Juvia has a great empathy when it comes to people that are head over ears in love. She only has to look in the mirror.

"Speaking of which, what is it with you and Gray?" Lucy wonders way more about that than her own non-existent sex life at the moment.

"There is nothing going on. Not _yet._ And I have no clue how to change that. It's discouraging, too" Juvia groans.

"Levy?" Lucy wants to know if at least one of them succeeds a small bit.

"..." Her less impressed mien speaks volumes.

"Hey Juvia, come over here!" It's Gray's voice.

All three look up at each other at once. Juvia is surprised the most but strikes off. On her way she reads her friend's lips saying _good luck._

 _Wait, what? Gray is calling for me? Does he need to have a word with me? A serious word?_

 _Maybe he wants to compliment me on my looks. Maybe he confesses how deeply in love he is ever since he first met me?_

"I need a partner for beer pong. One that's no _absolute disaster_ ". Gray gives Natsu the evil eye while pronouncing that.

 _A partner for a drinking game? Really?_

 _Huh..._

 _Hey, still a partner, right?_

"You wanna join?"

"Sure, why not", she fakes a smile. Never has she ever played that game. She's watched it a few times before. And that's all.

"Wow, so you are Juvia? I'm sorry I can't show any mercy. I'm gonna wipe the floor with your face, Gray!" Juvia looks at a pale blue haired man and a much smaller pink haired wrath girl who are going to be their opponent.

"Screw you, Lyon. Not gonna lose to you!" The man called Lyon annoys Juvia. Talking like that to her beloved Gray. How could he!

"Imma little wasted, I need you to be dead-aim, Juvia" Gray whispers. _Great. No pressure at all._

"I'll do my best!"

And she did. Gray was a blighter the whole match through. Juvia had to compensate for his drunk pathetic tries to hit a cup. It was a win by a nose. But now Juvia is laughing and grinning like a Cheshire cat. She can't hold her fire and jumps at Gray for a huge hug who accepts her embrace.

"We diddit!" Since Gray already was blitzed Juvia drank all their cups on her own. Now she has to pay for that. Or to put it better: Gray has to pay for that.

"H-hey, calm down. Yo-you're st-ststraangling me." No chance, Gray. Juvia doesn't listen at all. Which pissed off some girls at the party that obviousely run after Gray. Which pissed off Gray because he didn't plan on doing anything with anybody tonight - especially not with some crazy chick he so easily attracts. Which pissed off Lyon because he lost and somehow cast an eye on Juvia.

"Juvia, let go!" Though she doesn't want to he forces her to. But his grip on her arm was maybe a little too tight. She begins to cry and accuses him.

"We just won, why are you so mean? D-do you hate me, Gray?"

"WHAT?! No, just need air to breath!" That doesn't please her at all.

"UAAHHH!" Juvia keeps crying.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stoppit!" Still not working.

"Hey y'know what, it's late. I'll take you home. It's 'nough'or tonight. I needa go to sleep, too."

"B-but Lucy, and the way to our's... It's too far." She is right. One hour or even more of walking and no busses driving at this late hour. Gray's home on the other hand...No. He couldn't...

. . .No.

Juvia is faster and forestalls his thoughts.

"Gray, don't you live right around the block?" Juvia remembers very well the way to her sweetheart's place. she looks him right in the eyes and purses her lips.

"Y-yeah..." How can Gray withstand those big wide eyes...? Right. He can't.

* * *

When they arrive at his apartment Gray is tuckered out. Juvia can be hard to handle when she's sober. But drunk?! She's being a pain in the ass. Running across the streets. Crying for no reason, then laughing, then crying again, murmuring about how lonely and unloved she feels...

"I'll get some water and then we think of something. I'm not sure yet where- hey, what are you doing?" Gray intended to come up with sleeping places. Juvia on the other side has her own plans in mind.

"It's alright. I can sleep right here" She sat down on his bed and implies that he shall sit next to her. Thereby she shows an innocent toothy grin.

"No you can't. This is my bed!" Still preserving the distance Gray waits between his door frames.

"We can share, right? Where else am I supposed to sleep? Natsu's room?" Again, Juvia tries to bribe Gray with her pop eyes.

"No, he'll come home later and you don't want to share a room with him after a long party, trust me." This is leading into so wrong directions...

"So, it's decided!" Clapping her hands Juvia bounces with joy. Gray becomes aghast at this sight.

"Ok. Water. I'll be rig- JUVIA! Stop taking off all your clothes!"

"I need to get ready for bed!" Too late. She already shed her shirt so that Gray can now observe the full size of her bust. It'snot like it's the first time for him gawking at some real good boobs. Still, his head turns into a full red - which Juvia recognizes.

 _Come on, Gray, why do I have to do the whole work?_

 _Take the bait, for Juvia's sake!_

"You- well- whatever... do what you want". He leaves her behind in his room and heads to the bathroom. He needs water. Much water. He's dizzy, Juvia's way beyond anything reputable and they are going to sleep in the same bed - he is a guy and she is a girl (damn hot one as he has to admit to himself) but it's JUVIA! Gray can't allow himself to even think about touching her big, full breasts, inserting his tongue into her mouth, pulling his...NO.

His needs are only distracted because it's been a while since he last hustled a girl. Nothing is going to happen. He will wake up tomorrow and will think of himself as a dick for solely considering those things.

After cooling himself he returns to his room. Anticipating the worst Gray begins to sweat lightly. He enters his room and he finds Juvia-

sleeping. She fell asleep in the meantime.

"Jeez!... That girl..." Gray gets rid of his own clothes and lies down next to her. Juvia is on the right side of his bed, facing his head. That was straight. Juvia made Gray feel uncomfortable with a girl that was ready to go for the first time. Or was he misinterpreting the situation? She had those eyes and she removed her rather sexy and Juvia-uncommon clothes on her own.

He looks at her and sighs.

"What do I do with you, Juvia Lockser?..."

* * *

I have the feeling I rushed, yet I want to make more progress on their relationship because I'm so impatient myself. What do you think?

Hope you liked it in any way.

See ya.


	8. Chapter 8: The Morning-after

Hello again. Thanks for the reviews! I try my best to enhance the plot, the characters and my style!

My plan was for Juvia to appear a bit annoying and a little quixotic in the beginning (just like in the manga) only to prove she can do better on her friends and her feelings. Hope this chapter finally shows that or at least tentative beginnings of that change.

Enjoy!

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Morning-after**

* * *

Her head dizzy, her eyes weary and her muscles stiff from her uncomfortable drunk sleeping position Juvia slowly but surely wakes up stearing at a cabinet that was certainly not hers.

 _Wha-... Where am I?_

She examines the pictures, posters and photos on the wall. One poster shows a rockband that makes her smile to herself.

 _Iron Raven, huh? Who would have thought someone out of Oak Town listened to your band, Gajeel?_

On the floor are clothes lying around everywhere. She starts to recognize where she could be. Her breathing quickens, her heart beats faster and beads of sweat start to form on her forehead.

 _It can't be, can it?_

Her glimpse directs towards the nightstand. The watch tells her it's far to early to wake up as the numbers 09:34 flash up. No wonder her body still imparts to Juvia her stricken condition. Questioning herself what happened yesterday, how she got there, when she went to bed and whom she'd seen last images of deserted streets by night, a staircase that didn't lead to her apartment and a certain black haired hottie slip in her mind. More droplets start to form on her face. It takes her a while before she can bring herself to turn around.

Much to her anxciety she doesn't find herself alone lying in the bed. She shrieks for a second only to immediately cover her mouth with both her hands to keep the room's silence. Although she's staring at the back of his head Juvia knows right away whom she's lying next to. It is the man of her dreams that she's just known for two weeks or so: Gray Fullbuster.

 _Juvia, think! What happened? You didn't..._

Juvia gets worried. Her eyes wander down her body and underneath the blanket. Still wearing her clothes she boroughed from Lucy makes her sigh in relieve.

 _Puh... You didn't! Of course you didn't! Why would Gray consider sleeping you?_

 _But still, why are you here Juvia? What was your crazy drunken toey mind thinking and planing the last night?_

The man next to her snorts and turns around to face her.

 _No, no, no, no no! Don't wake up! I need to think of an explanation first!_

He doesn't wake up. Another sigh escapes her mouth. But Juvia can't stop herself from gaping at Gray.

His left arm supports his head underneath his pillow. His right arm lays above his blanket and next to his torso, almost touching Juvia's hand. He is not wearing a shirt or something to hide his well defined upper body. The sun that is shining through the slots of his shutter lightens Gray's black bangs. If he was to wake up that moment he could catch her slobber like a dog that is waiting desperately for his master to finally give him nom noms.

 _Come on, you cannot turn around and show off your sweet sleeping face to me!_

Now that Juvia looks consideratly over his face she grabs more images and memories of the night before. She got drunk from drinking too much beer in between an hour. She forced herself on Gray to get her home. But not her own home. No. She insisted on sleeping at his place. How awkward and despairing and in need for attention she must have appeard from his point of view. Yet, Gray was, well, what was he? Understanding? Comforting? Just kind? They barely knew each other. Why would he care so much? He was definitely not interested in her in a sexual way. She had tried to figure that out just like yesterday. Teasing him, leering at him and showing off her curves. Nothing. He was looking at other girls, nor her.

The situation becomes more and more unpleasant every second. Not concerning herself with her little headache and queasy feeling inside her stomach Juvia gets up from the bed and quietly heads out the room. She closes the door behind her and leans backwards. The apartment was all placid. As if no one was around and she owed the place. Water. Water was the essence of making this morning any bearable. But there is but one problem.

 _Where was the bathroom again?_

There is a 50:50 chance for her to grab the right door. One in front of Gray's room and another one left to that. The door at the and of the floor is open and offers her the possibility to get a glass of water in the kitchen. But Juvia also feels the need to pee. So it's either the welcoming solitude of the bathroom or a very embarressing good-morning to a pink haired roommate. But it's still early. He must be aspleep even if she takes the false door. What could go wrong?

Taking a deep breath Juvia decides to enter the room in front of her. A little gap later and she captures enough to let her jaw fall down.

Meep!

Wrong door.

"Oh my..." Juvia starts to say. Her eyes wide open as she takes in the scene before her.

Definitely the wrong one.

"Juvia? What?..." A very confused blonde girl Juvia recognizes as Lucy stares at her and tries to find her words. While sitting (half-?) naked on an oh-so-well flustered pink haired man's lap Lucy covers her chest though Natsu'd surely seen everything to that point and Juvia also knew Lucy's body too during their time together in the bathroom to finish their morning routine.

"I'm so so sorry. I was looking for the bathroom. I-... Sorry, again. Don't feel disturbed!" Juvia hesitates for a second and then closes the door rapidly only to head for the other door. She locks the door from the inside and leans backwards again.

 _Don't feel disturbed? Really, Juvia?_

 _50:50?! Why? How do I end up in these strange situations? And why were they so quiet?_

Letting out a long breath Juvia dares to face herself in the mirror above the washbowl. She supports her weight by leaning on with her hands on each side of the bowl. What the hell happened the last hours? Juvia tried to seduce Gray but failed miserably. Lucy on the other hand ended up sleeping with Natsu, one way or the other. What is there more to know? What happened to the others at the party? Juvia laughes a little. Lucy and Natsu, huh? She knew it! Juvia knew they'd pitch into each other one only needed a little push or what seemed to be the reason plenty of shots.

 _Wait, I look suspicious myself! Why am I even here? There's only one room for me to have sleept in!_

 _This is getting worse. I bet Gray will hate me for making them get any ideas!_

Juvia turns on the water and puts her hands underneath the jet to catch enough water to cool down her steamed face. After that she clears her throat and takes in as much water as her thirst bawls for. Juvia judges her options. It would be best for her to just leave. Facing any of the others again in this apartment would be painful and humiliating. Tiptoeing across the floor she reaches the front door. Searching for her shoes she's glad to find them next to the door and dons them. Anything else she carried with her? No. So better not lose any time and get her ass our of the-

Wait.

Anything else she carried...

How could she forget about her keys, walltet and phone? And of course her jacket that holds all of those items.

Right. It's still in his room.

 _Great..._

Semi-closing her lids Juvia jerky turns to face the door she wishes to never open that day again. She takes her courage in both hands and opens it carefully. Maybe he's still sleeping like a baby. She'd sneak in, grab her jacket and strike off like a rocket. How much bad luck can one person possibly sustain this very one morning?

Right. There is no limit to it when it cmes to Juvia.

Gray is sitting on his bed and with his back towards the door and Juvia. But the moment he hears her little steps inside he turns and they bandy looks. A silly silence takes over the room and Juvia feels her face blush hard.

 _Why, oh God!_

"Ahm..." She mumbles.

"Thought you left already." Gray replies. His eyes size her up as if he hadn't seen her in a while.

 _Dont't give me that stare! Do you want me to melt right here in front of you!_

 _And God, please get dressed!_

Gulping down her once again arising perverted thoughts Juvia breaks the odd setting.

"I was about to, but forgot my jacket." Juvia searches the room and catches her cursed piece of clothing to finally get it off the floor next to the bedside where she used to sleep. "I'll be gone and you barely even recognize me being here. Bye." Juvia constrainedly simpers and turns to leave.

"Leaving without explaining what happened last night won't purpose that."

Juvia freezes and slowly inverts her movement. There is no escaping it. She has to give him some reasons for her stupid behavior. Facing him once again she starts her squishy speech.

"Look, I, ahm... was very drunk. I'm sorry if I got on your nerves or even harassed you. I appreciate your caring though we don't know each other too well. I think I might have appear a little clingy and pushy and-"

"Let's stop right there. I get your point. That's not exactly what I mean. Was ist really just the alcohol or did you really mean to allure me? Like, get an easy lay because you kinda have an interest in me? I don't want to sound like a cocky dick, but ..."

Juvia's blush gets even redder and she cannot maintain the glance between them as he clarifies his words. But she has to enlighten him on his impression of her and builds up the look again.

"No, that's not it! I mean, you do look absolutely handsome. And as I said, I got dizzy, I've felt lonely for quite a time and that's the whole deal behind it. It was stupid to get my eyes on the first available male being. It won't happen again!"

 _That's a reasonable excuse, right? And it's no total lie._

"Ok, good to know. You should take more care of yourself. You can't go around playing easy to get and undress yourself in a guy's room. Lucky you it was me who wouldn't set my hands so heedlessly on a friend. A stranger would've taken advantage of you. Especially in that outfit. And here you were regretting the whole night and taking the walk of shame"

 _This already IS a walk of SHAME._

Obviously sensing Juvia's unease Gray leavens the situation a bit more.

"So, we're cool. Let's get coffee, my head is killing me!" To clear up his point Gray stands up.

"I was just about to-"

"Leave? Yeah, but because you took to your heels out of discomfort. Got any plans?"

"No..."

"So, coffee it is." Settling the deal with a smirk Gray passes by Juvia's infidel figure and expects her to follow. He then stops, turns and points at her chest.

"Before that, go grab yourself a shirt of mine. This is not your style and I'm also just a guy. It's been distracting me actually. And I feel strange getting any ideas about friends." Gray scratches the back of his head and then again leaves her absentminded for a second.

Realising he was referring to her revealing top she feels her cheeks redden more if that was even possible. At least they could be more honest with each other. She will try to get her attraction towards him under control and he'll feel safe knowing Juvia has no other intensions than being buddies.

 _Buddies, no more, no less. Huh..._

 _I should feel honored to be considered someone he wouldn't play with though._

 _According to Lucy it's either bunny playing or reliable friendship with Gray. Maybe it's the best this way._

 _Gotta change into something more suitable. For the sake of his eyes and my wellfare._

* * *

A few minutes after his order Juvia follows him in the kitchen. She shyly sits down on a chair next to what seems to be their dining table and waits for Gray to finish their recovery drinks. She stares at his back as he prepares the cups standing in the middle of the kitchen unit. She should have told him to grab a shirt himself. When it was distracting for him to look at her chest that still remained covered with some kind of fabric it was impossible for her not to fantasize about how it would feel to lay underneath his body and make out with him. Still, bringing up any sort of that topic would mean she actually has ideas. Which would implicate she does not only think of him as a freind. She will just have to swallow that pill. One ambiguous night is enough of confusion.

"I don't know how much you've looked around, but there are only oranges I can offer you for breakfast"

He starts to enliven the room when confessing and turning around, each hand holding a cup of stimulant.

"Don't worry, coffee's more than satisfying". Juvia smiles and pays attention only to the mug that's heading her way.

"Hey, nice shirt! Do you know them or was it the only one cleanly enough to pick?" Gray asks in excitement.

"Huh?" Juvia looks down her chest to find herself wearing an Iron Raven shirt she discovered.

"Oh that. I know them, yes. I also spotted a poster on your wall. A big fan?" Juvia smiles at him eagerly to get an answer.

"Well, only seen them once, it was a small concert, not too crowded. Cool lyrics. They are rather unknown. How do you know them? Never imagined you to be into that kind of music. I mean, shy little girl and Metal?" He grins at her pointing that out. Ignoring his teasing she explains her position.

"I'm not into every single song of them, but I literally know them. The drummer-"

"Don't tell me you've sleept with one of them. You've really got it in you!" Gray's grin widens by the thought of that.

"No! Uh... Gajeel is like my brother. We grew up together back in Oak Town." Juvia wants to push that image as far away as she could and shakes her head wildly from left to right. Gray laughes out loud before apologizing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to create weird pictures. Anyway, cool you like them, too. Tell me when you got any free tickets and need company. I doubt you know anyone else."

Their eye contact gets more intense as both of them sip at their mugs simultaneously. Juvia responds after setting aside her coffee.

"Sure."

 _Just friends could basically work._

 _Little Juvia will have to find another source of sexual release. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Right?_

Just before silence can take over the mood Gray and Juvia are interrupted by a loud noise coming from the corridor.

"What was that?" Gray raises an eyebrown in confusion.

"I bet they are now ready for the real round" Juvia chuckles and takes a sip of her coffee again.

"They? Who's _they_?" Of course, Gray wasn't there when Juvia had one of her thousands of embarressing moments.

"Natsu and Lucy, dummy" Now she's teasing him. And she's right. As his best friend Gray should know what the of them were leading to.

"What?" Gray's eyes are in the shape of O's now.

"I kinda bumped into whatever they were doing and shut the door right after. But it looked like they were having fun." Juvia giggles out of happiness for her friend. At least Lucy got the closeness she'd wished for.

"Ok..." Finally, Gray grows a little smirk. Apparently, he's thinking of the same thing for Natsu. "That bastard." Rather saying that to himself he slugs down the topic along with his coffee.

* * *

Juvia leaves after a while and another cup of coffee. Coffee and small talk was great. However, she doesn't want to overstrain his nerves with her presence.

"Thanks for the coffee and, you know, not making this any more awkward than it was" Juvia concedes in passing.

"No problem. Was nice to hand out. To be honest, I'm kinda released that we talked this out. You can be..." Gray doesn't want to make it sound rude and is lost finding the right expression while brushing his hair.

"Fussy and pushy?" Juvia finishes.

"Well,..." He avoids her gaze, still struggling.

"I know, I always have a hard time getting to know new people". At that moment he finds the right words and corrects her.

"No, I don't think that's it. You easily made new friends. Everone at the party was surprised, in a positive way. You are socially fun to have around. It's just. Don't overthink your actions too much. You're fussy and pushy only when you want something your way too mush. That's what happened the last night. Apart from that you're cool, hilarious, always happy. Still crazy from time to time, but hey, we all are. And I enjoyed myself this morning. Sooo,... you're welcome. But thanks as well."

That catches Juvia off her guard. Her eyes widen and Gray leans forward in what appears to be a hug. But Juvia without moving a muscle is glued to the spot.

"Oh come on, don't leave me hanging like this, it's just a good-bye-and-see-you-around-hug" Gray huffles, his arms still open for her reaction.

Deciding to trust her instincts she shakes off her insecurity and gives in to his hug. Her hands embrace his lower back and Gray's arms rap around her shoulders. At that very moment Juvia takes in his scent. Still a little sweaty from the boozy night before. But she likes his naturally given scent. Very manly yet retaining enough to not make him stink. Gray seems to take in her scent as well as his nose takes in a long breath, sunken deeply in her hair thereby. Each of them is holding slightly too tight and by the realisation of that they concurrently let go of the other person.

"So, see you on Tuesday?" Gray asks. His face still very near to Juvia.

"You mean practice?"

"Yes"

"Sure" Juvia gives him a wink and leaves.

She improved from being a weirdo to a weirdo with same interests and from that to a friend he likes to hang out with. Juvia is very proud of herself while taking all the steps down her way and out of the building. Things always seem to happen when you least expect them. Only God could tell if she'll ever improve from being a friend. But Juvia'll be content with that for the moment and won't overthink things as she was told.

* * *

 **It's hard to level criticism against yourself, so I'm really looking forward to any reviews.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Thanks in advance, see you around.**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Time For Barbecue

**Hi my dear readers, it'd time for another chapter.**

 **And it's time for Gajeel to show up!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter Nine: It's Time For Barbecue

The first weeks of semester are always the best. You know, when all your friends get back together, you still got plenty of time to prepare yourself for your exams at the end of the term and there are so many opportunities to chill with your friends and have a drink or two (or five or six). Juvia had reached a point where she can definitely say she feels at home. She'd discovered her favorit places to get burger and pizza, her swimming training goes well, she made new friends and most of all - she feels comfortable just being herself. Lying in her bed, listening to some chillout music and allowing her thoughts full bent she feels very relaxed. Back in Oak Town she caught herself just acting a role in order to please her surroundings. She was tensed most of the time. Only Gajeel could make her feel confident enough to show her way-out, wacky, over-emotional character. Thinking of which, Juvia really misses her dear friend. Gajeel could be a killer when it comes to feelings but he is one of the most honest persons she knows. He puts his thoughts straight all the time and that's exactly what Juvia needs betweenwhiles.

Juvia wonders what he may be up to and decides to write him.

 **02:34 pm: To Gajeel**

 _Gajeeeel, what r u doin? I miss talking to you!_

 **02:37 pm: From Gajeel**

 _Yo nixi, sure u're missing my ass. Who wouldn't?_

 _Very busy actually, think the band gets more and more popular._

 **02:39 pm: To Gajeel**

 _That sounds amazing! I would love to see you play once again._

 _Do you happen to play anywhere near Magnolia? Please say yes!_

 **02:44 pm: From Gajeel**

 _Not anywhere near, but in Magnolia ;-]_

 _4 weeks or something I think, I'll get the details later. How many tickets do u need?_

 **02:49 pm: To Gajeel**

 _Yes! *.*_

 _I only need two tickets. Thanks a lot! You're the best!_

Juvia considers to surprise Gray, he liked the band and Juvia wants to see Gajeel. He'd go with her, right? He already suggested anyway when he said she could drag him along when she couldn't find anyone else for company.

 **02:55 pm: From Gajeel**

 _of course I am B-]_

 _two tickets, hu? a date?_

 **02:59 pm: To Gajeel**

 _No, just a friend. He knows your band. I think he'll be excited to see you perform!_

 **03:03 pm: From Gajeel**

 _key, I'll text u as soon as I know more. See ya. Take care!_

 **03:04 pm: To Gajeel**

 _thanks a lot, Gajeel :-*_

As Juvia tosses about in her bed in joy she's interrupted by some telltale noises coming from her rommate's bedroom. One week had passed and Lucy and Natsu could barely manage to get out of bed. Much to hers and Gray's sorrow. Though, it's Gray who suffers more as he hates to listen to anyone else's humping. Juvia on the other side finds it rather cute and tolerates it most of the time. She's happy for her friend to get all the attention she must have wished for the last months.

When Juvia pumped Lucy what happened and how the fucking hell they ended up together when Lucy was so sure Natsu would never look at her in a sexual way it was in fact very plane - they were drunk as a lord and Lucy commanded all her courage and just kissed him. That happend during Erza's party and they were hiding in a secret corner where no one could witness. Natsu was taken entirely by surprise but hey - pretty girl, horny and certainly up for some hooking up and maybe more - Natsu's pretty simple-minded regarding those things. Moments later they edged away and had wild, chaotic sex. Juvia shed a tiny tear while listenig to Lucy's story since she messed up completly. Lucy just went for her goal and Juvia... Well Juvia made a fool of herself and dozed off.

Honestly, Juvia's really jealous of Lucy, too. She gave up on Gray but she also desires to have some hot fumble or at least making out with someone. The last time she got intimate with anybody was with her ex boyfriend - and he was a dick now that she looks back at it. Bora was only out for sex. And it wasn't even good sex. Her memories of the times with Bora are nothing alike the sounds Lucy spouts. Whatever Natsu is doing - he's doing it just the right way.

"Huh..." Juvia sighs. She's gazing up to her ceiling and her right hand unconsiously roams to her lower body.

 _I really want someone to touch me there..._

Her left hand is cupping her breast and she closes her eyes.

 _For now it's just me and my hands though..._

 _Still, much better than anything Bora tried to find down there._

At first she cranks up her music. How strange would it be if you listened to your friend's sex games while fingering yourself? She then unbuttons her hot pants and takes off her shirt and bra. Juvia begins to rub her sensitiv spot between her spreaded legs carefully. She likes to keep her panties on for the beginning to prolong her pleasure as much as possible. Her left hand ist playing with her breast and nipple while her other fingers circle around her clit through the fabric of her panties.

"Hmmmm..." Juvia moans. She tries to imagine some hot guy to take care of her treat. One that is muscular, dominate and a little harsh. She would like him to kiss her neck, her collarbone, her breast and all the way down to her pussy. As hard as the bluenette tries not to think of a certain male _friend_ his face comes up her mind. She feels her cheeks blush but extrude her shyness. No one can hear her thoughts. No one can see her self-gratification. It's just her fantasy and there was no one around to judge her on that matter. As she slips her fingers under her underwear she's surprised of how wet she made herself in that short amount of time. She sticks her fingers inside her entrance and moans again, just a little louder.

"Ahhhh..." She feels the tension heating up and raises her back.

Juvia's hand movements increase and she can almost feel reaching her climax.

 _BRINNNG_

If only she wouldn't be interrupted.

Her breathing stops and her motion freezes with her eyes wide open.

 _Why now? Why would someone ring the door bell NOW?!_

 _BRINNNG_

 _I could just wait until th-_

"Oi, open up, I know you're all at home" It's Gray's voice. Of course it is. There is no way the universe would spare Juvia this abashment.

Juvia panics. She gets dressed the fastest she can and heads to the front door.

"H-hey, sorry, I was on the pot." Juvia smiles sheepishly. Gray arches an eyebrow and lowers is gaze.

"And you forgot to button your pants I guess?" He chuckles and Juvia beams like a traffic light. She immideately eradicates the evidence of her passionate but short enjoyment. If only he knew what really caused her pants to stay unbuttoned...

Gray passes Juvia by the second she lets him enter. But he stops in the corridor and turns to face Juvia.

"I thought we could barbecue later. The weather is perfect and-"

"Natsuuuu, not there!" Gray and Juvia both stare at Lucy's door. Gray apparently annoyed and Juvia still shining a bright red all over her face.

"Yes, ahhhh..."

Gray feels disturbed and gazes now angrily. Their friends seem to still be sunken in their love bumping and don't feel ashamed to act out - for anyone to hear.

Gray crunches with his teeth and throbs at the door.

"Hey, keep it to a minimum. It's disgusting!"

"I don't think they will hear you..." Juvia states.

"Ok, let's get in your room or else I'm freakin' out and smash that fuckin' door"

Gray precedes but Juvia flinches. She needs to at least wash her hands. It would be a nightmare if Gray saw, touched or smelled anything suspicious.

"Ahm, I'll be right back. Just need to go to the bathroom."

"Didn't you go there seconds ago?"

He's right. That was her excuse. Damn her lustful playing and her lack of lying.

"Y-yeah, never mind. It's j-just..." She doesn't know how to end that sentence. She falls silent, turns to her left like a robot and just leaves with no explanation.

"How often do you want me to tell you that you really are a weirdo?" He cat-calls her while entering her room.

When Juvia returns Gray's sitting on her sofa, obviousely chatting with his phone. Juvia sits down next to him and broaches his subject again.

"You said something about barbecue?" Gray looks up and meets her eyes.

"Yes, Erza is in the mood to come over, Cana, too. And Loke - you met him last week at the party, remember?"

"Cana, yes, but not Loke" Juvia attempts to remember but fails. That night wasn't exactly her glory one and she wants to forget many niceties.

"Really?! How? He hits on like any girl he spots. Especially pretty ones with long hair." Gray averts

"Uhm, nope. Lucky me, I guess."

"Well, as I said, barbecue? This evening? Your balcony?"

"Sure, sounds great!"

* * *

Juvia and Gray kept hiding themselves in Juvia's room until they were sure Lucy and Natsu had finished whatever perverted acrobatics they were performing. Once they got out and Natsu took a shower the remaining three made plans what meats and drinks to buy. They stipulated to meet again at 6 pm.

The first to arrive is Cana.

"Cana, great to see you!" Lucy welcomes her with a lovely hug. Cana, though, is heavily loaded with shopping bags - judging the clinking she brought plenty of booze.

"Was about damn time we dedicate this year's barbecue at your apartment!" It wasn't meant to become a tradition. However Erza, Natsu and Gray established barbecue at Lucy's shortly after her moving in since no one else was lucky enough to possess a balcony. And other friends are always welcome to join.

"That Cana? Bring the booze over here!" Natsu jells from the kitchen. Cana of course is the one to arrange the drinks. Always. In return she woun't have to mind about the locations or snacks. It works perfectly for all parties.

"Yeah, yeah, chill!" She jells back. After all, her focus is still on Lucy and she smirks. She sets aside her bags and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Now to you, my little sex-addicted bunny. How the hell, you and Natsu?"

"Canaaa! Stop it. It just..."

"Don't you dare saying it just happened!"

"Well, my intoxicated head told me to go for it and my body moved on its own. We made out, we went to his place and... yeah, I suppose you already heard the rest."

Lucy blushed vehemently.

"And how is he? In bed I mean?" Another smirk escapes her snoopy mouth.

"Well, I can't complain, so..."

"Glad to hear that!" She pauses. Not only is she inquisitive regarding her sexually experiences.

"So, are you... a couple now?" Cana doesn't mean to push but she was hella curious. Everyone knew the two of them would end up together one way or the other. Whether it's just sex or more is now her main interest and certainly everyone else's, too.

"I'm not sure." Cana can sense chagrin in between those words. Does Lucy already know the outcome? Or does she want to prepare herself for the worst case scenraio?

"Okay, just,... Chin up! We're gonna have a great evening!" Cana caresses Lucy's shoulders and heads to the kitchen.

"Oi, Natsu, you better have the grill lit!" She threatens.

After Cana's arrival Erza and Loke follow quickly. Natsu as the pitmaster doesn't allow one second to elapse for the grill to be unsupervised. Gray stays nearby and surveys each and eyery movement. And Erza has to embrace her role as their sitter - as ever - because Natsu and Gray could esealy screw up the meat while fighting with each other. Cana and Lucy continue their gossip and Juvia finishes some snacks like salad, baguette and other finger foods.

"Hey Beauty, how come I've never met you?"

"Huh?" Juvia looks over her shoulder to find an orange haired man staring at her. They exchanged a brief greeting earlier but was as far as they got. Now Loke appears to be more interested in her.

"Loke was it, right? The others told me we should have met at Erzs's party. But I got a little wasted and couldn't remember half the people I got to know."

"I think we simply missed each other. No matter how drunk I got, I'm one hundred percent sure I'd remember your pretty face."

Juvia feels awkward at his sudden compliment. Gray wasn't lying when he said Loke was quite the flirty one.

"Can I lend a hand?" He offers and walks right next to her. Their arms are touching when he arrives her spot and examines her work.

"I'm fine, thanks. Almost finished actually." Juvia feels ill at ease. Why would he come so near her?

"Yo Loke, where's the beer? Move your ass!" Juvis as well as Loke follow the voice's origin and meet Gray's pissed off face outside the window.

"Get it yourself, lazy dickhead!" Loke's busy and Gray should know that. He had asked him about Lucy's new cute roommate and she was available as Gray'd stated.

Loke rivets back on Juvia and discounts Gray's curses. Juvia however craves for rescue and transmits her cry for help by winking in Gray's direction.

Aware of her helpless situation Gray barges in between them.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Gray grabs a sixer of beer, rams it against Loke's stomach for him to carry and helps Juvia moving the side dishes outside.

"The fuck! You're interfering!" But Loke's being overlooked and left behind by Gray and Juvia.

"Thanks!" She whispers in his direction.

"Anytime."

The group is chilling and chatting and just having a good time. Natsu and Gray quarrel over the meat (they are such greedy pigs), Erza in the end terminates their fight by eating their servings herself, Lucy tries to calm her lover/boyfriend-to-be down and Cana and Loke make a stab at Juvia to get sloshed. Juvia manages to bolt as her phone vibrates inside her pocket.

 **08:43 pm: From Gajeel**

 _Yo water woman, so the gig's in three weeks on May, 29th. I got you two tickets. Gonna mail them to you._

 **08:44 pm: To Gajeel**

 _*Yippie* best big bro eva!_

 _you got to tell me your best song. I want to rock out and sing along when I see you!_

 **08:47 pm: From Gajeel**

 _it's run to the hills. gotta go. see ya!_

Juvia feels the need to tell Gray right away. It was supposed to be a surprise but the risk for him to make other plans ahead are too high. She gets up and strokes Gray's back for the others unseen when she passes him by. She's successful and arrouses his attention. Gray follows her way and catches up in the kitchen.

"What's up?" His eyebrows are arched and he tucks his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Guess who's going to an Iron Raven concert at the end of the month?" She asks greatly excited.

"Ahhh...You?" He leans his head to the side, lightly baffled.

"And you!" Juvia waits for him to say anything but Gray tarries. His eyes get wider. Her eyes get wider. And finally he overcomes his recess.

"What?!" That was not what Juvia wanted to hear. Maybe he needs a love tap.

"Gajeel told me he's going to play this month in Magnolia. Isn't it great?! You get to see them again and I can introduce you. Unless, you changed your mind and don't want to-"

"No, that's great! I just- Wow! Cool, thanks!", Gray blindsides Juvia and takes her in a curt hugging, pulls back and places his hands on her arms, "What day is it exactly?"

"Friday in three weeks."

"Great. I'll add it to my notes."

They return to the group and continue their boozy eating binge and drinking. Erza at some point proposes doing a drinking game and springs her phone. The rules are pretty easy. The reader (Erza) taps the screen and reads out a task, a rule or a short game someone amongst the players (including herself) has to fulfill.

"Okay, let's get started!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"I hope we get to drink a lot!"

"Please, don't let us do embarrassing things!"

At first the game instructed ordinary and simple tasks.

Erza starts to read the first one. "Loke, you get to chose who has to take three slugs."

"GRAY!"

"Thanks, I'm thirsty anyway."

Erza again: "Natsu, exchange glasses with your left seatmate."

"I don't want to drink Lucy's pussy bubbly." He complains.

"Just do it!" Gray commands.

Erza: "Cana, take five slugs."

"Finally."

Erza: "New rule - you're not allowed to call you by your real names."

"But we can say nicknames like ice princess, right?" Natsu grins.

"Oh shut up, flame brain!"

Erza: "Juv- I mean, mermaid, take off one piece of clothing."

Suddenly, the game breaks out in a new direction. Everyone stares at her expectantly. Gray, too. And Juvia feels a bit ashamed.

"What?! What kind of game is that?" Juvia whines.

"Don't be a coward. That's the game." Why is it Erza who's the gamemaster?

"Fine." Juvia sighs and decides to abandon her sandals.

Erza: "Myself has to ex her cup." She does as she was assigned. "Was about time."

Erza: "Blondie, when was the last time you had sex?" Lucy blushes. As if the game knew the characters it chooses just the right ones.

"We all know that already. Skip that.", Gray bewails.

Erza: "Souse, pick a drinking mate."

Cana mulls over her impactful choice. "I'll take...you, Loke."

"Name! You gotta drink. And lion has to as well." Natsu snickers fiendishly.

"You gotta pay for that!" Loke menaces her with his teeth grinding.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Erza: "Stripper, you have to lick someone's neck. Your choice."

"Redhead, seriously, what fuckin' game is that?" Judging by her stern expression Erza wouldn't let Gray skip his task. His eyes circle his mates and concludes the person causing less demage to his head and tongue would be Erza herself. Lucy's out of question because of her latest intercourse with Natsu and Loke, well, are Natsu and Loke, Cana would make fun of him for the rest of his life and Juvia's no option either - not since they made their relation clear and friendzoned each other.

"Get over here." He grabs Erza by her neck and makes fast work of his duty. Juvia ogles the happening and is deeply affected. She's aware of her relationship towards Gray as well as of his and Erza's. And Gray and Erza are propably as platonic as Juvia and Gajeel. Erza retracts herself right away and sounds nauseated noises.

Erza: "Ok, next one. Waterfall! Pinkhead begins."

The moment Natsu starts to drink everyone else has to do the same. It's not until Natsu stops to down his drink that starting with Lucy the others are allowed to drop, too - clock-wise. Natsu cacks up on his win. He comes down on Gray - the last one in line - like a ton of bricks. Much to Gray's outrage.

That way the game endures. Gray and Natsu focalize their energies on slaughtering one another. Erza simply wants to get everyone drunk and naked (which affects Juvia the most - anytime the game names someone to undress it is Juvia). Lucy becomes constantly horny and Cana and Loke have their own little battle.

Erza: "Stripper, you're the master now. Everyone has to listen to your orders." Gray rubs his hands and everyone can see his devilish horns grow out of his head.

"Now that's after my fancy. I dictate Redhead to go home - completly naked. Leo, take Cana home and don't get her naked. Rabbits, you're not allowed to-"

Gray is halted as Erza tipped on her screen to continue.

Erza: "Stripper, your time is over. Find the next sleeping accommodation and take someone along. End of the game."

"Hey!" He complains.

"Finally, it's over!" Lucy exhales.

"I think the last tasks should be accomplished." Natsu wants Erza to suffer for her bossy behavior.

"Agreed!"

"YEAH!"

"Fine, I'll go to bed. Do whatever you want." Gray arises and walks inside.

"You commin', Juvia?"

"What?" Juvia's staggered.

"I'll take your sofa. Too tired to go home and I have to get the next accommodation for sleep anyway."

It is time to die out the night. The group disbands and exchanges brief byes. _It-was-so-funny, let's-do-it-again-sometime_ and _don't-invite-Erza-the-next-time_ and stuff like that.

Lucy and Natsu back down in her room. Gray and Juvia also draw back and get ready for bed. Gray remains only in his boxers but Juvia's used to it by now. She otherwise would feel most pleased in her underwear as well. Even so, she doesn't intend to give him any weird ideas or the impression she might start anything alluring again.

"What an evening, huh?" Juvia asserts.

"Yeah, Erza that bitch. Always lordly."

"But it was funny. _She_ is funny. I like her." Juvia sits down on her bed and observes Gray while he's finishing his roost. Once he is he places his hands on his hips and marvels at his work.

"I'm done. You can turn off the lights." Juvia nods but waits until he finally lies down on her sofa. She then leans to her nightstand and pushes her light button.

"Good night." She says.

"Good night."

Never has she perceived her room to be that quiet. Juvia's a bit qualmish by the silence. And the fact that she shares her room with a guy for the first time bothers her and keeps her awake. Hours back that day she was masturbating in that very same bed. Alone with her desires and wishes. Now the source of her pleasure is sleeping only centimeters away from her.

 _Juvia, stop it. You're not allowed to think of him that way._

 _You're friends. You're never going to touch his body along your wishes._

 _And he'll never caress you the way you want to._

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

 _Should I bring it up again?_

 _Then again, he said I shouldn't think too much. I'm much easier to handle when I don't overthink things._

 _It's just your half-drunk mind. You feel lonely and unloved but it's not Gray you seek. He's just some hot guy._

 _Some pretty damn godlike hot guy._

 _But he's just a guy in the wrong place at the wrong time._

"Nevermind. Sorry. Sleep tight!"

"You, too."

 _Today was a really nice day. I should thank Lucy when I have the time. If it wasn't for her I'd never met all those funny guys._

 _I got the best roomie I could wish for. I love love love her. No wonder Natsu fell for her._

 _I wish I could be as lovable as her._

Minutes later and Juvia falls asleep like a baby. And she has a mighty shuteye time throughout the night. She dreams of her crazy friends, a scary orange haired stalker and romatic sex practices with a stranger.

* * *

 **Gajeel didn't appear in person - sorry for that. But he will next chapter, promise.**

 **Hope you liked it, stay anxious to read the next one.**

 **And thanks for reading in general.**


End file.
